


Mike & Barrel

by merryghoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Furniture Shopping, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping at Crate & Barrel nearly kills Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike & Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> [fic_promptly: Author's choice, author's choice, shopping on the busiest day of the week](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/74954.html?thread=3661770#cmt3661770)  
> trope_bingo: curtainfic
> 
> Slight changes from the original fill.

Mike blinked when he and Rachel stood in front of the Crate & Barrel on Madison Avenue.

"This is a furniture store?"

"Yes...and no." Rachel's voice was playful. "Crate & Barrel sells so much more than furniture. They sell kitchen stuff, food stuff…"

"Oh, I know how you like your food stuff."

Rachel nodded. 

"But did we have to come today? The store's swamped."

"We can't go on Sunday, Mike. I'm having dinner with my parents that night."

"I wasn't invited?"

"It's a family only night. I'm sorry."

Mike sighed. "Alright. Let's go in and hope we come back in one piece."

 

Mike knew he was with Rachel when the two went through the revolving doors of Crate & Barrel. But by the time he had made it to the bedding section, Rachel wasn't by his side anymore.

Mike froze.

"Rachel? Rachel?"

The Madison Square Crate & Barrel was larger than the average Crate & Barrel; Mike couldn't stand in a few places and see where Rachel was. So Mike ended up running all over the store. He was forced to slow down because he was behind people walking slower than he was. He had to stop and then wait for a way around people that stopped in front of him. If the escalator wasn't filled with people travelling up to the upper levels of the store, Mike would've walked past them. But instead, he was forced to ride the escalator until the people in front of him were off. The same thing happened to him when he rode the escalator back down to the first floor.

He found Rachel in the kitchen section of the store, browsing through an Ina Garten cookbook. 

"Mike, where were you?"

"I thought we were going to look at bedding stuff first."

"I told you I wanted to pick up a few things in the kitchen section first, remember? I'm taking a break before I go through the small kitchen accessories again. I think I need a spatula and a set of measuring cups. I'm not sure." 

Mike collapsed on the floor.

 

After Rachel filled a bag with kitchen accessories and that one Ina Garten cookbook she was looking at, the two went to the bedding section. Rachel pointed at a bed with a dark wood headboard.

"Do you like that bed?"

Mike blinked. "Like it? I _love_ it. I think it's perfect."

"There's not a price tag near the bed, though."

"You want me to run and get a sales associate?"

"Mike--"

Mike went back to the front of the store to get a sales associate. He waited in line behind some people buying a set of glasses and china.

By the time he was able to get a sales associate to appear in bedding, Rachel was standing near a store associate. Mike stood beside her, panting.

"Mike, I was going to tell you that you didn't have to run all over the store to get another sales associate."

"Sorry." He began breathing hard and loud.

"What's the price of this bed?" Rachel asked the sales associate."

"$2500."

Rachel and Mike looked at each other and shook their heads.

 

Rachel left Crate & Barrel with her kitchen accessories, but Rachel and Mike left without their bed.

"Do you want to do this again next week?" Rachel asked.

"There are other stores that sell beds?"

"It's New York. There are plenty of places that sell beds. Maybe I should print out this guide a blog made to furniture stores in the city so you can memorize it."

"Good idea."

"I'm guessing going to Brooklyn to the Ikea is out, then."

Mike's face turned white. "Wait, are you saying the Ikea's _bigger_ than Crate  & Barrel?"

"Let's pretend I never mentioned that."


End file.
